


Reunited Siblings

by Pile_of_Hot_Garbage



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Flashbacks, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Post-Canon, Post-Embrace the Void Ending (Hollow Knight), Siblings, Suicidal Thoughts, The Knight is Called Ghost (Hollow Knight), They/Them Pronouns for The Hollow Knight (Hollow Knight), They/Them Pronouns for The Knight (Hollow Knight)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26511250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pile_of_Hot_Garbage/pseuds/Pile_of_Hot_Garbage
Summary: This story is currently on hiatus. See eighth chapter for more information.With the Void having finally defeated its ancient enemy, the Radiance, Hollow, Hornet, and Quirrel must embark on an adventure to prevent another plague from spreading throughout Hallownest.
Relationships: Hornet & Quirrel (Hollow Knight), Monomon the Teacher/Quirrel (Hollow Knight), The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel & Hornet
Comments: 29
Kudos: 157





	1. Welcome Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not written a fanfic in several years, so I decided to try again.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

Hornet waited patiently in the Black Egg Temple. Her needle stuck in the rock beside her reflected an orange tint from the infectious boils surrounding her. The grotesque veins curling around the egg twitched and spasmed in sync as if they were connected to a heart. She could almost feel the ancient rage contained within this structure. The light forgotten.

Hornet was the type to not sit still for long. She could not handle waiting for anything, as she would normally just retrieve the things she desired herself.

But a strange feeling made her stay in that same place. It was not fear, but something else she could not describe.

As she observed a single vein spasm, she noticed its movements began to slow. The princess shook her head. Perhaps she was just imagining things. But then, it's color began to fade. It turned gray, and stopped moving completely. She looked around, and realized everything around her was slowing. The boils shrank, the veins receded, and the fog dissipated. She simply stared in awe as the Infection wilted away, not knowing the cause.

_ Clink. Clink. _

The sound startled Hornet, but she did not show it. Instead, she quickly pulled her needle from the rock, causing it to emit a  _ shink _ . She whipped around, her cloak twirling.

_ Clang. _

A nail struck the ground. Intricate patterns were etched into the blade, not meaning anything, but certainly sweet to lay eyes upon. 

The Protector of Hallownest raised her needle. She was ready to strike at a moment's notice.

_ Clink. Clink. _

The chains dragged on the ground as the Hollow Knight pulled themselves forward. They used their nail to hold themselves up with a shaky grip, and their legs wavered underneath their weight.

Hornet's whole body shook in fear.

The Knight staggered and fell to a kneel. Hornet could see her sibling's face clearly. The hellfire that had once roared in their eyes was absent, leaving a calm darkness in their wake. A crack started from the top of their shell and ended in their right eye. And, most noticeably, their left arm was entirely missing. The princess eased the grip on her weapon, but did not let go.

The whisper of wind escaped from the Vessel, and they finally collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

Hornet placed her needle in its holster and paced to the Knight. She lifted them carefully and heaved them on to her back. Their weight was incredibly crushing, but she managed to drag them out and to the surface.

When exploring the Kingdom, she came across a small town known as Dirtmouth. Perhaps at some point in the past it was bustling with activity, but today few reside in its lonely homes. Even some of the current locals are planning on departing in the near future. However, the citizens of small towns are often close-knit, making them more sympathetic, so Hornet could count on at least one of them offering the Pure Vessel a place to stay for the night. If she manages a room to stay, she will stay awake the whole night to assure the Vessel's safety.

Her legs trembled from exhaustion— mostly emotional.

_ Hornet catapulted into an upright position. A nightmare had startled her awake. Her face felt cold and wet. The silk sheets that wrapped around her were soaked with sweat. She turned on her side and sobbed into her pillow. Her crying drowned out the bedroom door creaking open. Standing in the doorway was the Hollow Knight, who looked at her with a blank expression. _

_ Hornet suddenly felt as if she were being watched and looked up. _

_ "Hollow?" _

_ The Knight placed their hand beneath their eye socket and traced it to the bottom of their face, then tilted their head. _

_ The princess blinked confusedly. "What?" _

_ The little Knight gestured questioningly, then pointed at their eye socket. _

_ "Do you not know what crying is?" _

_ They shook their head. _

_ "It's what happens when you feel sad." She remembered her sibling’s entire purpose was to not know what "sad" meant. _

No mind to think.

_ "Like, if you get hurt." _

_ Her attempts at explanation were futile. Hollow just stared at her. _

_ Her gaze fell to the woven floor. "I don't know how else to explain it. I suppose you don't need to understand anyway." _

_ The Knight felt something strange in their chest. It was like something heavy had dropped on them. They ignored it, and instead briskly walked over to their sister and jumped on the bed. _

_ "What are you doing?" _

_ The Knight sat there awkwardly for a few moments, then wrapped their arms around Hornet. When briefly traveling to the City of Tears with the Pale King, they had witnessed two people on the soaken streets, sharing an embrace. One had been crying. The Knight was not sure what this meant, but after the two hugged, the one who had been crying stopped. _

_ "Oh, okay…?" _

_ She hadn't noticed her tears had dried up completely. Reluctantly, she hugged back. Surely an action this small could not cause her sibling to become impure? But as she allowed her weight to sink into the embrace of Hollow, the odd feeling in the Knight's chest let up a bit. _

Hornet shook her head; she needed to stay focused. Her arms had begun to shake from the exertion. She was definitely not an inactive person, but this was pushing her to her limits. Elderbug saw her struggling and walked to her side.

"Do you need assistance?"

"I appreciate the offer, but I can handle this myself."

Hornet was not one to trust even the smallest of tasks in others, let alone carrying her unconscious family member. This helped her stay alive in the hell that was Hallownest. Trusting a stranger was unthinkable to her. Bringing them to this town in the first place was already a step out of her comfort zone.

"Oh, um, alright…"

Elderbug watched her as she awkwardly heaved Hollow across the empty town. Iselda witnessed the odd situation unfold from her hut, wondering if she should help. Cornifer snored quietly behind her. She gently tapped him on the shoulder and whispered, "Hey, Corny."

His snoring stuttered and he turned to face her. "Yes, my dear?" he asked drowsily.

"A strange bug has just arrived. She's carrying a much larger one on her back—" she squinted through the fogged glass, "—who appears to be injured."

"Hmmm… that's odd." He pushed the bedsheets off himself and grabbed his glasses as he stood up to stretch. After positioning his glasses properly, he peered through the small window on their door.

"She seems familiar. I think I once saw her while traveling the roads of Greenpath. She dashed away before I could say anything. Other than that, I don't know much."

"Hmmm...."

The two stared out at the stranger for a moment.

"I think she needs help, but I believe Elderbug has already made the offer." Iselda crossed her arms concernedly.

"Well, no one would want to force an elder to do something that laborious, even if he proposed it himself."

Elderbug raised an arm. "Are you absolutely certain you do not need help?"

"I am...positive," Hornet said. "I thank you...for your hospitality." A trip over a pebble nearly sent her crashing down, but she managed to regain her balance and push forward.

"My, my, what a stubborn one she is," mumbled Elderbug as he watched her stagger over and over.

"Do you have any… e-extra rooms… for them to stay?"

"We have quite a few empty houses available. I can show you one."

"Th-Thanks."

Hornet stopped for a moment to reposition her sibling, nearly causing her to topple over.

"Alright, that's it," huffed Iselda as she raced outside, Cornifer trailing behind. Before Hornet could realize what was happening, Iselda lifted the head of the Pure Vessel and held it at the same level as Hornet. The princess felt the sudden shift in weight and glanced back. Iselda smiled meekly and said, “Thought you might need some help.”

_ No, _ she thought. She mirrored the grin out of politeness, then remembered she was wearing a mask. "Oh, thank you." She'd much rather take care of this herself, but refusing Iselda's assistance after she was already doing so would make her seem more suspicious than she already was, dragging an unconscious bug three times her size.

Elderbug threw up his arms. "I asked if she needed help!"

"Not to be rude, but you're not exactly in the physical state to handle this," stated Iselda, who was beginning to weaken underneath the Vessel's form. Cornifer saw her losing control and ran to uphold the Knight's midsection.

She managed to squeak out a "Thanks, Corny," before having to regain focus. Cornifer did not reply, too occupied with the incredible weight of the Knight. Together, they shuffled off towards an empty house with Elderbug leading the way.

As they approached the doorway, Hornet was briefly worried her sibling's enormous shell would not fit through the opening. Her concerns were silenced when Iselda moved them through without issue. She breathed a sigh of relief and pushed them up on to the bed inside.

"We better dress those wounds before they get infected," said Cornifer.

Hornet stifled a snort from his coincidental use of vocabulary and said, "I have a few lifeblood vials, but no bandages."

"I could ask Sly for some medical supplies," suggested Elderbug, before walking back to the center of town.

Iselda and Cornifer looked at the strange bug awkwardly. She paid no attention, simply staring at the Hollow Knight.

"So, um…" Iselda shuffled uncomfortably. "What exactly happened?"

"I'll be honest, I'm not entirely sure," Hornet replied without breaking her intense gaze. "I found them in this state near the well."

Cornifer readjusted his glasses. "You two look oddly similar."

The princess shoved down the urge to run and said, "Oh, do we? That's rather strange."

Iselda and Cornifer looked at each other. "Do you need anything else?" asked Iselda.

"No, I suppose not. This person likely just needs rest after I—er,  _ we _ — treat them."

Iselda raised a brow. "Alright then."

Iselda stood on the opposite side of the bed, while Cornifer sat on a dusty chair in the corner. Elderbug returned shortly after with Sly trailing behind. In Sly's hand was a little wooden box.

"That's quite the injury you've got there!" shouted Sly as he closely examined Hollow's shell. He opened the box and picked up a washcloth.

"I'll go grab a bowl of water," said Cornifer, who was already walking out the door.

Sly's smile suddenly fell as he continued to look at the Vessel. Hornet shifted her weight.

"Oh, no…"

"What?" barked Hornet.

"Take a look at this." He moved to the side to allow her to see.

"Oh, Gods…"

Orange liquid was slowly oozing from the crack. The Infection had not completely left them yet. Hornet was expecting this, but had to act surprised.

Iselda moved closer. "Oh, that's bad."

"What should we do?" asked Sly.

"Let's just wait and see," said Hornet.

Iselda and Sly stared at her in bewilderment. "Do you realize how dangerous that is?" said Iselda.

"I understand the possible consequences, but I didn't drag them up here just to have them thrown back into the caverns below." Hornet's hands had balled up into fists, her whole body shaking with anger and fear. If they were sent back down, that would be the end.

"And what makes you think that? Have you seen any bug  _ ever  _ recover from this stage?" Iselda sounded angry, but she was just terrified for the last of the town's safety. "You seem to care an awful lot for someone you just met."

"What are you implying?" Hornet cried, her eyes burning with ire.

"You two, please calm down!" yelled Sly, but the bugs continued bickering.

Iselda pointed at her accusingly. "You know something we don't. Quit lying to us!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"More lies!"

"Silence!" boomed Elderbug.

The entire room went dead quiet. After taking a moment to regain his composure, Elderbug said calmly, "We will give them a chance. If they get worse, we can just bring them back to the crossroads. For now, we must allow them time."

Iselda folded her arms but did not dare protest. Cornifer returned with a bowl of water, and Sly cleaned the Vessel's shell.

"Are there any other injuries you know of?" asked Sly as he wrapped the crack in bandages.

"No, but I have not checked, either," replied Hornet.

Sly nodded and moved the cloak to reveal a chest covered in swollen boils. They glowed a bright orange like the liquid that dripped from their face. He jumped back.

"Um… I don't think—"

"They're not leaving yet," interrupted Elderbug. Hornet could not express her gratitude.

Sly reluctantly began to clean the boils. The Hollow Knight's head twitched, and he halted. When the Knight calmed, he continued working again.

After finishing wrapping the wounds, Sly stood up. "Based on the severity of the head trauma, they will likely take a day or two to wake up. Once they do, let me know and I'll give them a lifeblood vial every few hours. If they fall back asleep, let them. They need as much rest as possible."

"How do you know so much about medical care?" asked Iselda.

"I was once a teacher of the Nail Arts. My students would sometimes get severe injuries during our training sessions, and I had to learn to care for them."

"I cannot thank you enough," said Hornet.

"It was no trouble," replied Sly, smiling. He then turned to face everyone else. "Since there is nothing left to do but wait, we should leave them alone." 

Elderbug walked back to the bench outside. Iselda eyed Hornet suspiciously, but a hint of fear flashed behind her eyes. Cornifer followed her out. Sly was just about to step out, when Hornet grabbed his shoulder.

"I have to stay with them; they need someone to make sure they are safe."

Sly laughed and said, "This is the safest place in Hallownest, you have no reason to worry, but I suppose you can stay if you’d like."

Hornet sighed in relief. "Thanks."

Sly waved and left. After he stepped through the threshold, his smile wavered.

Hornet shut the door behind him and turned to her sibling. For the first time in a thousand years, they seemed peaceful. Any evidence of the Infection was either completely removed or covered by the bandages, leaving just an ordinary-looking bug behind. Well, not quite  _ ordinary _ : they towered above all others and had a body entirely composed of Void. But they appeared more normal now than in their… previous state.

Hornet settled in the wooden chair with a  _ creak _ . Like she told herself, she would stay alert through the night, but this did not last long. After just a few minutes, fatigue pulled her into a deep slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this!


	2. The Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like I managed to get this done early!

_ "Hollow? Where have you gone now?" Hornet called down the palace halls. "We must begin morning training!" _

_ Only the echo of her own voice answered her. She race walked down the hallway and passed what felt like a hundred doors before something changed. One door to her left sat slightly ajar. She pushed the door and said, "Hollow? Are you in here?" _

_ No answer. _

_ She stepped inside, gripping the hem of her cloak. "Hello?" _

_ A faint rustling interrupted the silence. Hornet followed the sound and came upon her sibling reading a book. She did not know the Knight could read. They were so absorbed in the text they had not heard her previous calls. _

_ "Hollow?" _

_ The Knight nearly jumped out of their skin, whipping around to face the princess. They attempted to shove the book underneath their cloak. _

_ "Hollow, you have no reason to hide anything from me." _

_ Hollow forced as blank an expression as possible, but Hornet could see right through their ruse. "I won't tell Father, I promise." _

_ Hollow thought for a moment, then nodded and slowly took the book out. The cover read, "The Plantlife of Hallownest," with an illustration of a tree in autumn below. _

_ "Do you like nature life?" _

_ The Knight nodded. _

_ "Which one did you like the most?" _

_ Hollow opened the book and flipped to a page filled with paintings of the life of Greenpath. They pointed to a large tree that dwarfed the Temple of Unn. _

_ "That's a beautiful tree. Would you like to see it in person?" _

_ Hollow's face lit up. They nodded enthusiastically and jumped up and down. She gently grabbed their shoulders to settle them down. _

_ "Alright, we can go, but you have to act calm." _

_ She held Hollow's hand and led them out the palace doors. Behind them, Hornet could hear the Pale King's voice calling to her. _

_ "Hornet? Where are you? Hello? Hello?" _

"Hello?"

The princess jolted awake to find Sly shaking her shoulders. She instinctively grabbed her needle, causing Sly to leap backwards. "Whoa, calm down. It's just me."

Hornet stared at him, grogginess clouding her mind, then realized she was holding her needle in front of her in a rather threatening manner. "Oh!" she yelped, dropping her weapon. It clattered to the ground with a loud  _ clink _ . "M-My deepest apologies; you startled me."

"It's quite alright," replied Sly as he pulled a small glowing bottle from his box. It took a moment for Hornet to realize it was a lifeblood vial. She shook her head to wake herself up, and her eyes moved to her sibling, who was still fast asleep. She sighed internally.

As Sly scrutinized the liquid, she fiddled with her cloak nervously. He must have had a good reason to wake her, and she wondered what that reason was.

"Do you happen to know when they last ate or drank something?"

Hornet squirmed in her seat. The Vessel had never been given a mouth.

_ No voice to cry suffering. _

She scratched at her horns. "Um, I do not know."

"Well, just in case, I'll dilute the lifeblood with some water. We don't want them to retch it back up."

Hornet's mind had begun racing. The only way for them to ingest anything at all was to Focus it. Common bugs are not able to Focus like higher beings and vessels. If anyone saw the Vessel attempting to intake the solution, they would immediately be outed.

Hornet was brought back to reality by Sly's voice, "I'm going to retrieve a bowl of water. I'll be back in a few minutes."

She nodded as Sly departed. Immediately after he stepped outside, she leapt to her feet and shook the Vessel vigorously. They remained completely still.

"Come on, Hollow!"

_ "Hollow! Come on, wake up!" _

_ Hornet stomped the ground frustratedly. The Knight lay on the ground, unmoving. _

_ "This isn't funny, Hollow!" _

_ She knelt down and began to shake Hollow's shoulders. After a few seconds, Hollow lifted their head. _

_ "Finally!" _

_ Hollow's shoulders shook like they were laughing. The princess's eyes widened; she did not know they were able to laugh. "Y-You can…?" _

_ They nodded, still laughing. She started laughing along with them. After an indeterminate amount of time, they heard footsteps from the hall. They both stopped immediately, silence filling the air. In the doorway was the Pale King. _

_ "How is the training coming along?" asked the Wyrm. _

_ "Just fine, Father," Hornet replied meekly. _

_ The King paused, then asked, "May I see?" _

_ Hornet and her sibling looked at each other. "Y-Yes, of course, Father." _

"Please, you have to wake up!"

The Hollow Knight was motionless.

Her panic only escalated; she was running out of time. Hornet glanced down at the bandages on their chest and cringed. Squeezing her eyes shut, she struck their chest. The Vessel catapulted upright, their eyes wide open. They whipped their head around, trying to find the source.

"Hollow! It's me!" shouted Hornet as she grabbed the Knight's head to face her. They looked her in the eyes and realized who she was after a moment. Black liquid similar to tears oozed from their eye sockets, and they wrapped their arms around her. Her mind drifted to the memory she had yesterday.

Hornet remembered she had woken them for a reason, and hastily let go of the embrace. Hollow shot her a confused look. "I'm sorry, but there isn't much time. I need you to pretend to drink a bottle of lifeblood."

They only became more confused.

"Just hold it up to the bottom of your face and Focus it, like this." She mimed a bottle below her mask and tilted it back. Hollow stared at her a moment, then shrugged. Hornet felt a wave of relief wash over her. "One of the town's residents is going to be back soon with some diluted lifeblood. Just act like a common bug."

Hollow nodded and lay back down. They had no idea what town she was talking about, but that did not matter right now. Her frightened manner told them they needed to listen to her, and could ask questions later.

After a minute, Sly returned with a bowl of water. "Oh, you're awake already?"

They nodded weakly.

"Ah, too tired to speak? That's expected considering that nasty crack in your mask. You must have suffered some serious trauma."

Hornet shuffled at the word "mask." Mask suggested it could be removed, however this was not the case. This might become a problem later on.

"Oh, it seems I've forgotten to introduce myself, how rude of me," he said, chuckling. "My name is Sly." He poured the lifeblood into the bowl and swirled it gently. The Vessel's eyes followed his slow movements.

Hornet realized she did not know the names of anyone in the entire village— well, besides Sly now. They were all in such a hurry they forgot to pause for formal greetings. "My name is Hornet."

"That's a pleasant name," replied Sly, still mixing the solution.

The princess looked off to the side, blushing under her mask. She was not used to such casual compliments. Hornet quickly regained her composure and watched Sly intently.

He raised the bowl to the bottom of the Knight's shell and said, "I need you to drink some lifeblood, please."

They nodded and complied. As the lifeblood touched the bottom of their face, they began to slowly Focus it. The angle at which Sly tilted the bowl caused his view to be obstructed, so he could not clearly see the Vessel slowly absorbing the liquid. Once they finished consuming the lifeblood, Sly placed the bowl on the nightstand. It's bright patterns depicting complex Nail Arts contrasted with the dark wood it sat upon. The Knight laid back against the linen pillows.

"Is there anything else you need?"

Hollow shook their head politely.

"Alright, I'll leave you to rest, then." Sly stood up and waved, Hollow and Hornet waving in return. Once the two were alone again, she shut the door.

Hollow's weak demeanor vanished and they attempted to stand up almost immediately after the door clicked shut. They lost their balance and fell back on the bed.

"Hollow, please calm down. Your body has been under a large amount of stress; you need to stay in bed for a while."

They nodded and did as she said, but clearly did not want to obey.

"What happened?" they signed to her.

Hornet fiddled with the bottom of her cloak. "I'm not entirely sure. The Infection just… disappeared."

Hollow stared at her. "Pardon?"

"I don't know how it happened either. I just know I found you walking out of the Temple, and then you fell unconscious a few steps out."

Hollow looked down at the sheets draped over their body. Straight lines pointing to a sun in the center reminded them of—

They suddenly grabbed their head with both their hands and began to shake.

Hornet leapt to her feet, "Hollow! What's wrong?"

The Knight's claws dug into their shell.

_ "BREAK," shouted the voice. "LET THE LIGHT SHINE THROUGH." _

_ "No!" screamed the Vessel. _

_ "YOU CANNOT RESIST FOR LONG. YOUR WILL SHALL SHATTER LIKE ALL OTHERS AND YOU WILL OBEY THE LIGHT'S COMMAND." _

_ "I have no will." _

_ The voice laughed mockingly. _

_ "YOU ARE NOT AS PURE AS YOU HAVE COME TO BELIEVE." _

_ The Knight squeezed their eyes shut. She is just trying to manipulate Hollow; her words have no power if they do not let them. _

_ The voice laughed louder. _

_ "WHAT ABOUT YOUR DEAR SISTER?" _

_ They froze. _

_ Not her. _

_ "SHE SHALL BE INFECTED BECAUSE YOU HAVE FAILED TO DO WHAT YOU WERE CREATED FOR. YOUR TRAINING AND PREPARATION HAS GONE TO WASTE. WHAT WOULD YOUR SISTER SAY WHEN SHE LEARNS YOU COULD NOT PROTECT HER, YOUR ONLY TRUE FRIEND?" _

_ The Knight shook their head. _

_ "YOU HAVE FAILED YOUR KINGDOM. YOU HAVE FAILED YOUR FATHER. YOU HAVE FAILED HORNET. WHY PERSEVERE ANY LONGER WHEN THERE IS NOTHING LEFT TO PRESERVE?" _

_ "I-I…" But Hollow had nothing to say. _

_ "ACCEPT THE LIGHT; THERE IS NOTHING LEFT FOR YOU IN THIS RUINED WORLD." _

_ Hollow felt the strength leave their body. She was right. There was no point in fighting. They had already lost. _

_ Sorrow and regret filled their thoughts as they finally succumbed to the Radiance's plight. They uttered one final name before the Infection washed over them completely: _

_ "Hornet…" _

Tears streamed down their face.

"Hollow?"

The Knight managed to pull their hands from their shell long enough to sign the words, "It hurts."

Hornet put her hand on their shoulder. "Where?"

Hollow struggled to reply. "The Light."

The princess frowned. "The Light is gone." She was not actually sure about that notion.

The Knight's entire body shook. "It still hurts."

Her heart shattered. She had allowed her sibling to be locked away with nothing but that damned monster just because she could not bear to stand against her father. "I'm sorry. I should have stopped the King."

Hollow's hands fell to their lap. "I failed him."

Hornet's eyes widened. "Don't you dare blame yourself. This is entirely his fault."

"But I—"

"No!" Hornet punched the bed. "What he asked of you was impossible. He did not think the plan through, and when he realized his mistake, he disappeared like the coward he was. You, however, fought as long as you could, even when it seemed hopeless."

They winced; that last bit was not entirely true.

She held their hand.

"You are better than he ever could have been."

Hollow nodded. They did not believe her kind lies, but pretended to.

"Thank you."

The two sat in comfortable silence.

After a few minutes, a knock on the door disturbed the air. Hornet slowly let go of her sibling's hand and walked to the door. After glancing back at Hollow, she cautiously opened it. Behind the door stood Cornifer.

"Good morning. Sly told me your, um, acquaintance here, had woken up." He grinned and turned to Hollow. "I hope you've been faring well?"

The Knight nodded.

"That's good. Since you were, well, unconscious, when you arrived, we haven't been able to give you a proper greeting. Welcome to Dirtmouth."

"Dirtmouth?" they signed.

"Oh, are you mute?"

The Knight nodded.

"I apologize; I never learned sign language."

Hornet smiled under her mask, "I could be a translator."

Cornifer blinked. "Oh, thanks. I did not know you knew sign language." He pointed a claw behind him. "I also came over to tell you we have a new visitor."

"Oh?"

"Yes, though he said he is planning on leaving soon."

"I wonder why." Hornet looked over his shoulder in attempt to see this bug. She nearly keeled over in surprise.

"Q-Quirrel?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh god I have too many ideas for this


	3. A Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for how short this chapter is.

_ The water was calm. _

_ It was time. _

_ Quirrel stuck his nail in the sand and sat at the edge, his legs dangling. He stared at his own reflection. It stared back at him. _

_ He was at peace. _

_ "Enjoying the serenity?" _

_ Quirrel jumped a mile. Behind him was that strange bug he had met at the Howling Cliffs who had attacked him simply because he wanted to explore beyond the Wastes. _

_ "Um, yes." _

_ Hornet paced to him. "I'm not here to hurt you. Like you, I only carry my weapon for protection." _

_ "Then why did you attempt to skewer me?" _

_ She sat down next to him. "I believed you a threat. This kingdom may have fallen long ago, but its ruins remain sacred. They must be guarded so scavenging thieves do not desecrate it any further. I now know of my previous ignorance." _

_ "What is your name, if I may ask?" _

_ "Hornet." _

_ "The Princess of Deepnest?" _

_ "I do not care for titles. What is your name?" _

_ "Quirrel." _

_ "Ah, that explains the mask you had. You were Monomon the Teacher's assistant?" _

_ "Yes." _

_ "Why are you still down here?" _

_ Quirrel tugged his hat. "I beg your pardon?" _

_ "I've seen you travel throughout the whole of Hallownest, and this is not your first time. You fulfilled your role as Monomon's apprentice. I would have expected you to leave by now, yet you still remain. Is it nostalgia, perhaps?" _

_ He stared at the lake. "Yes, nostalgia." _

_ Hornet knew the true reason as to why Quirrel was down here. She had watched him walk in silence from the Teacher's Archives to the Blue Lake. Though he did not speak a word, she could sense his lack of purpose. Only a truly dedicated knight would stay in this forgotten wasteland longer than was required. And dedicated knights only live to perform their duty. _

_ She had seen it in the City of Tears during the fall of Hallownest. Dozens of sentries took their lives when they realized there was no one left to protect. Their marching husks that still patrolled the city only proved that. _

_ And ultimately, she had once felt that way when her father disappeared. _

_ As the Protector of Hallownest, it was her own duty to keep those still lingering here alive. _

_ "Perhaps after a while, you could explore beyond the Wastes?" _

_ He turned to face her. "What?" _

_ "You've seen this ancient place twice over, haven't you? I've heard the tales of Monomon the Teacher and her assistant, Quirrel: how they traveled throughout Hallownest, documenting every little detail. Why not see what lies beyond?" _

_ "I have." _

_ "Well, surely you have not seen it all? It takes more than a lifetime to see a fraction of the world." _

_ He looked down at his hands. They were covered in sand. "I suppose." _

_ "So?" _

_ He stared off into the distance. The lake stretched on forever. He stood up, dusting himself off. "I'll go." _

_ Hornet smiled. She was not sure whether he would actually listen to her, but she remained hopeful. _

_ "Well, I shall be on my way. New lands are out there, waiting to be discovered. It was nice meeting you," said Quirrel. _

_ He decided dying here would be a poor choice. This place already bears the weight of a thousand deaths, so why add to its burden? Besides, he might as well explore the world a bit more. Perhaps he'll find a new reason to live on his journey. _

_ Quirrel walked back to the dark caverns. _

_ Hornet stared at the lake's slow movements. She thought about whether Quirrel would heed her advice or continue with what he was going to do. Her eyes followed the ripples that spread to the edges of the cave. She looked beside her. Quirrel's nail was still stuck in the sand. _

_ Hornet leapt up and grabbed the hilt, pulling it from the ground. She ran out to the caverns Quirrel had returned to, calling him. _

_ "You've left your nail!" _

_ Quirrel was climbing his way back up to the resting grounds. "Oh, thank you." He couldn't believe he had forgotten something so important. "Can't survive without a weapon in this kingdom." He awkwardly grabbed his nail as she handed it to him. _

_ Hornet giggled. "Indeed." _

_ That laugh that was free of malice made him realize something. A complete stranger had cared enough about him to give him something he had left behind. No one in this world had been so kind to him. _

_ No one except Monomon. _

_ Quirrel clenched his fist. That's in the past. There is no reason to think about it. _

_ "I hope to meet you again," he said, as he began to ascend the wall once more with a newfound purpose. _

"You know him?"

"I…"

She was overjoyed to see he hadn't gone through with it but didn't know why.

The princess gently pushed past Cornifer. Quirrel was speaking to Sly before the both of them broke out into a laughing fit.

"Quirrel," she called as she approached them.

"Oh, hello again," he replied, adjusting his mask. "It's nice to see you again."

"Oh, you know each other?" asked Sly.

"Yes," answered Hornet. "We met when he first came here."

"The encounter was rather hostile." He chuckled.

"I never formally apologized so… I'm sorry."

"It was no problem. You were just protecting your kingdom."

_ Your kingdom. _

"You said you're leaving soon?" asked Sly.

Quirrel scratched behind his mask. "Yes, I said that, but perhaps I'll stay a bit longer. I'm in no hurry."

"Oh? Really?"

"You said you have many empty houses, right? If I may ask, could I stay in one?" His eyes darted to Hornet, then back to Sly.

"Oh, sure. This town does get a bit lonely, so a fresh face is certain to perk up the locals."

"Well, I'm not quite the type to…" he trailed off, staring at something behind Hornet. "Uh…?" He pointed in the direction.

Hornet turned to find her sibling stumbling their way across the ground, their entire form shaking. "Hollow! I told you to stay!" She ran over to prevent them from falling over.

Quirrel furrowed his brow. Hollow? That's a peculiar name. And also a bit familiar. Where had he heard it before? Then, it hit him.

The Hollow Knight.

_ "Quirrel, I must speak with you," said Monomon. "Please come here." _

_ The bug sat hunched over his desk, writing a report on the socioeconomic class differences of the capital. He finished the sentence he was working on and called back, "Yes, Madam." _

_ Her melancholy voice told him something was wrong, so he spoke to her as a subordinate would to a professor. She stood in the center room of the Archives, patiently waiting for her assistant to arrive. _

_ "You called me?" he asked as he entered the chamber. _

_ "Yes. I have something I must tell you." _

_ Quirrel bowed to her. "I am listening." _

_ "As you know, the Infection is to be sealed within a Vessel created by the King. To be sure the plan shan't fail, he wishes to place three seals upon the temple in which the Vessel will be contained." _

_ He felt his stomach drop. He knew about the seals— the so-called "dreamers"— and what would happen to them. They'd be put into an eternal sleep, with no way of waking them again. _

_ "The King has asked me to become one of the seals." _

_ Quirrel clenched his fists. "And surely you denied his request?" _

_ "I care deeply for this kingdom, and will do whatever it takes to keep it alive." _

_ He couldn't believe his ears. Monomon was going to throw the rest of her life away for a plan that probably won't even work. _

_ "You can't!" _

_ "I've already made up my mind. This is for the greater good." _

_ Her calm demeanor only made him angrier. "The greater goo— you didn't even think to consult me?!" _

_ Silence. _

_ "I had to make this decision on my own. You are..." She trailed off when she regretted her words. Quirrel looked down at the tiles. _

_ "A what?" _

_ "I didn't mean—" _

_ "A common bug?" _

_ "I—" _

_ "No, I understand. A simple bug like myself should not be involved with such important matters." _

_ "Quirrel—" _

_ He ran back to his office, holding back whimpers. After slamming the door shut, the dam broke, tears rolling down his face. His only friend had gone and decided to die without even so much as talking to him first. _

_ He heard her gentle footsteps stop outside. Her voice was muffled by the door, "Quirrel—" _

_ "I know I'm acting childish. You don't have to tell me this time," he choked out, trying his best to mask his despair. _

_ "Quirrel," she said sternly. _

_ "What?" _

_ Monomon paused. _

_ "I'm sorry." _

_ His sobbing stuttered. _

_ "I should have told you." _

_ Monomon had never apologized before; she never made mistakes. _

_ "Madam, I should be the one apologizing. This was your decision to make and yours alone. I am just—" _

_ "You're not a common bug." _

_ Quirrel wiped away his tears. _

_ "You have proven yourself to be more than common countless times, and yet you still believe you are nothing. I was foolish to think I should make this decision alone; you are my friend. Your input is just as significant as mine." _

_ Despite her kindness, he felt guilty: what he just did was completely out of order for an assistant. He wrung his hands and said, "If you desire to fulfill the King's wishes, you may do so." It felt odd giving his superior permission for something. _

_ "Are you sure?" _

_ Quirrel thought for a moment. _

_ "Yes." _

_ He stood up and opened the door. _


	4. Dreams

As Hornet urged Hollow back into the hut, Quirrel walked up to them.

"Are you the Hollow Knight?" he asked reluctantly. Though he sounded unsure, he knew full well that was the Knight. Their striking resemblance to the memorial statue in the City of Tears was no coincidence, the only difference being them missing an arm.

Hornet froze, causing Hollow to nearly trip. "I…"

Sly stared at the three of them. "The Hollow what?" Hornet made the tiniest shake of her head at Quirrel. He nodded and said, “My mistake. I thought you were someone else.”

Sly raised a brow, but didn’t say anything about it. "Well, I have to go tend to my shop. I'll see you later."

He paced back to his house and settled behind the counter.

“Hornet, would you like some help?” asked Quirrel.

"Yes, thank you."

He slipped underneath Hollow's arm and pushed them up. Hornet held the door open as Quirrel carefully walked them back to the bed.

After shutting the door, Hornet said, "So, you took my advice?"

Quirrel was confused for a moment, then realized what she meant. "Yes. I've heard of distant lands beyond the Wastes that are much farther than I've ever gone." He pulled the bedsheets over Hollow. "Though I don't have to leave quite yet."

Hollow signed to Hornet, "Who is this person?"

"I'm Quirrel," he replied before Hornet said anything.

The Knight's eyes widened; they were shocked anyone left in this desolate world besides their sister understood something as obscure as sign language.

Seeing their surprise, he added, "I learned sign when I was a young scholar; it was a required field."

They nodded.

The three sat in awkward silence, not knowing what to do now. Hornet picked up her needle and fiddled with the loop.

“So… you’re the Hollow Knight?” Quirrel finally said, breaking the silence.

Hollow looked at Hornet with questioning eyes, to which she nodded. “Yes,” they signed.

“Why are you not locked in the Black Egg Temple?”

Hollow picked at the bandages on their chest.

Hornet piped up, “We don’t know.”

“You don’t know?”

“We’ve been trying to— Hollow, quit it." Hollow stopped scratching at their chest. "—figure out what happened since the Black Egg released them. They seem to be completely uninfected, aside from the boils on their chest.”

"Released? Why would it release them...?" he placed his hand underneath his chin. "And why would the Infection suddenly disappear…?"

He thought for a moment, then came up with a possibility. "Perhaps my short acquaintance has succeeded in their journey? But how…?"

"Short acquaintance? Are you speaking of my sibling? The one with two horns and a decorated nail?"

"Yes. They must have vanquished the source of the Infection."

"I did not even see them anywhere near the crossroads. I stood guard at the entrance of the Temple, so I would have seen them."

"Well, they must have found another way."

"Another way?"

"Aye. But what other way is there…?"

Suddenly, the Knight heard a voice: 

“ _ Hollow…” _

The Knight shook their head.

_ “...Hollow...” _

Where was the voice coming from?

“Hollow, are you alright?” asked Hornet, turning her attention to them.

The Vessel shook their head vigorously.

_ "Hollow… need…" _

"Hollow, please, tell me what's wrong!" Hornet moved to the bed, placing her hands on their shoulders.

They grabbed their horns.

_ "Vessel…" _

"I hear a voice," they managed to sign.

"A voice?" asked Quirrel, raising a brow.

"What is it saying?" Hornet asked, allowing her arms to fall to her sides to let them speak.

_ "Need… vessel…" _

"Need vessel?" they signed, unsure of the phrase's meaning.

Hornet and Quirrel glanced at each other with equally confused expressions.

_ "Godseeker..." _

"Godseeker."

_ "Dream… nail…" _

"Dream nail."

What significance did these words have? Why were they being sent to the Knight?

_ "Void…" _

They froze at the word.

Seeing their shock, Hornet asked, "What is it?"

They haltingly signed, "Void."

"V...Void?" Hornet replied as she picked at her cloak.

"Void…?" said Quirrel. "I recognize the term, but know nothing of it."

_ "Void given focus…" _

They nearly passed out.

"Oh, what is it now?" whispered Hornet, already terrified.

"Void... given focus."

Her eyes widened, unable to squeeze out a verbal reply. Quirrel remained silent knowing something of great significance was said, and that they shall explain it to him later.

"I-I…" She gripped the bedsheets underneath her. "What?"

_ "Little Ghost…" _

"Little Ghost."

Hornet gasped. "Little Ghost! Is that you?"

Quirrel had no idea what was going on, but remained patient.

_ "Hornet…?" _

They wanted to smile, knowing who was speaking to them. "Hornet."

She fell into their warm embrace. "Ghost… where are you?"

_ "Godseeker…" _

"Godseeker."

"Who is Godseeker?"

_ "Waterways…" _

"Waterways."

Quirrel perked up, "Waterways? As in the Royal Waterways?"

_ "Sleep… now…" _

"Sleep now."

"Sleep?" asked Hornet.

_ "Sleep… please…" _

The Knight thought for a moment. "I must sleep."

"What? Are you sure? What if they—"

"Yes."

"Oh, okay…?" She knew if Ghost was telling them to sleep, there was likely a good reason. Though she was reluctant to end the conversation early, she complied anyway.

"I suppose I should leave then," said Quirrel, opening the door with a  _ creak _ . "Good night to you two."

"Good night," said Hornet with a polite nod. Hollow simply waved.

With that, Quirrel shut the door behind him and walked to the closest empty house. Hollow lay down and closed their eyes.

"Um… I'll just… sit on the chair… I guess…" Hornet sat down awkwardly, the chair releasing a painful sound. "Good night, Hollow."

"Good night," they signed, eyes still shut.

\-----

_ Light blinded the Vessel. They raised an arm to shade their eyes. As their surroundings slowly became visible, they realized they were in the dream realm. _

_ "Hollow…" called a tender voice. _

_ They followed its source, careful not to fall off the scant platforms, knowing it would end the dream immediately. _

_ "Hollow…" it called again. It's gentle nature beckoned the Knight further. _

_ After leaping between a dozen pieces of broken pathways, they landed on a small island with a gray hut, a thin veil covering the entrance. They pushed it aside and peered through. Inside was one of their siblings, sitting alone on a pillow. They had horns that curled so far they nearly poked them in the face. "Hollow," they said, their voice nearly drowned out by the sound of wind. _

_ "Yes?" Hollow replied, stepping into the gloomy room. _

_ "Finally, you answered my call. Something terrible has happened. Our siblings are trapped within a dream. I managed to escape before the rest were imprisoned, but I cannot help them. I am not strong enough, but you have a physical form." _

_ "What? I am to rescue our siblings? How?" _

_ They held out their hands as if holding a something, and a bright weapon materialized in their hands. "Take this. You must enter the dream and find them within a place known as Godhome. Down in the Royal Waterways there is a bug known only as the Godseeker, and you must enter her dream. There is not much time." They shoved the nail-like weapon towards Hollow. _

_ "I… Godhome? What is this tool you are giving me?" They gingerly picked up the weapon by the hilt. _

_ "It is a dream nail. Use it to cut through the border between dreams and reality. You must hurry." Their voice had an urgent tone by the last sentence. _

_ "Why must I hurry? What is going on?" _

_ "I don't know, but I know it's terrible. Something is happening in the dream realm, and it's beginning to shift the balance of nature." _

_ "The balance of what?" _

_ The sibling floated up so they were at eye level, holding the Knight's face in their hands. The gentle touch reminded them of Hornet. "I know you're confused, but you must be strong. You are our last hope." _

_ "Last hope?" _

_ The world began to fade into whiteness. _

_ "W-Wait! How do I even use this thing?!" _

\-----

_ BOOM! _

The door to the hut slammed open. Hollow sat up with their eyes wide; the wind outside had picked up significantly. Hornet leaned against the door until it shut again. "I'm sorry, Hollow. The weather is being quite a nuisance."

They rubbed their eyes. "It's fine," they signed.

"Sly came over earlier with more lifeblood. It's sitting on the table." She gestured to the nightstand as she settled back down in the chair.

"I'll Focus it later. I must tell you about the dream I just saw."

Hornet gripped her cloak. "Was Ghost there? Oh, don't know which sibling in talking about, do you? They are the one with two slim horns that each end in a small split that faces inwards."

They shook their head sadly, causing her to emit a sigh. "Well, what is it then?"

"Another sibling spoke to me."

"Another?"

"Yes. They told me the other siblings are trapped within a dream, and that I must save them. They gave me a strange tool that looked similar to a nail, which they called a 'dream nail.' This is somehow supposed to allow me to enter the dream realm of where they are trapped, the Godseeker's mind. She is located in the Waterways."

"That's why you were hearing such strange words."

"They said something bad is going to happen."

"Bad? What?"

"They didn't know."

She thought for a moment, then said, "You are not fully healed yet. We cannot leave."

"I have to do this, they are in danger," they signed frantically.

"You can't even walk!"

"Are the stagways still open?"

"Riding on one will kill you!"

"But they are still open?"

Hornet looked off to the side. "They were closed for hundreds of years until Ghost reopened them."

They stared at the bedsheets. "I've been gone for a long time, haven't I?"

She nodded, shutting her eyes momentarily.

"This is why I need to do this now."

Hornet's frustration immediately reappeared, "Please, just wait a while! You at least need to be able to walk on your own."

They sat up and placed their feet on the ground.

"Hollow—"

They violently shoved themself off the bed.

"Please!" she jumped up and held them up by the torso. "Just wait."

Hollow looked down at Hornet. She stared back up at them.

"Okay, I'll rest for a week. But after that, I must go."

She sighed, knowing she couldn't get them to stay any longer. "Thank you, Hollow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I died to the Oblobbles in the Pantheon of Hallownest kill me


	5. Departure

Quirrel stared at the ceiling, its color long faded to time. He squinted his eyes, trying his best to remember his past.

_ "Monomon…?" _

But he couldn't quite get a hold of full events, only fragments and random details. His fight with Monomon was the only complete memory with her he could recall; his anguish, ire, and guilt. None directed at her, but towards the king. That damned wyrm took her away from him, his only friend. Why couldn't it be someone else? Someone no one cared about? Someone no one would remember? Someone doing nothing for society? Someone…

...like him.

_ "Monomon, I'm not ready," said Quirrel, looking down at the acid dripping on the tiles. _

_ A tentacle gently pushed his chin up to face her. "I know, but it's time. Remember—" she leaned down closer, "—I'm doing this for the kingdom." _

_ He stared at her mask. She had been saying this ever since she told him. It's for the kingdom. Everything is for the kingdom. But was it truly worth it if so many lives are lost in the process? What is a kingdom without its subjects? A party without its guests? A household without a family? _

_ An empty space. _

_ "No cost too great," the king always said. The statement made absolutely no sense. _

_ "Monomon…" he said, grabbing her tentacle. "Are you truly sure this is what you desire?" He had asked this question a million times before, each receiving the exact same answer: _

_ "I've been certain since the King himself spoke to me." _

_ He sighed. He already knew she would never change her mind, but still hung on to a glimmer of hope that maybe he could convince her. "Madam…" _

_ "Yes, Scholar Quirrel?" _

_ "... I…" _

_ He did not want to admit his feelings in fear of complicating her departure. There was no purpose in saying them if she was just going to leave right after. She'll only feel pity for him. _

_ "...I'll miss you." _

_ Though he couldn't see past her mask, he felt her smile. "I'll miss you, too, Quirrel." _

_ He grasped her mask with both hands, and carefully pulled it from her face. What lay beneath was a true beauty to behold. Her eyes shimmered and her smile reassured him. Before Quirrel could completely soak in her elegance, she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek; it stung a bit from the acid. He was so startled he nearly fell backwards. _

_ "Wh…?! Madam?!" _

_ She giggled, placing a tentacle over her mouth. "You aren't very good at hiding your feelings, dear." _

_ His face burned with embarrassment under his mask. "Y-You knew?" _

_ "Yes, and I wish I didn't have to leave you. My feelings for you are the same." _

_ "W… what?!" _

_ "I love you, Quirrel." _

_ He didn't understand why she decided to wait until now to confess, but felt happy nevertheless. _

_ "I…" _

_ His hands shook as he forced out the words. _

_ "... love you, too." _

He gasped. Monomon…

She loved him?

He loved her…?

He rubbed his eyes.

How could he forget something like this? The only one he loved in his entire life, ripped from this world. He lifted his mask and felt where she had kissed him. A small raised scar was there. As he touched it, he felt something wet: a tear.

Monomon is gone.

He will never see her again.

Sobs escaped his throat.

This cursed kingdom stole her from him, took away the one thing he wanted.

And even after she was sacrificed, even after two more bugs were put into eternal sleep, never to be seen again, the Hollow Knight still failed to keep the Infection contained.

Monomon died for nothing.

He clutched the damp mattress underneath him.

She's gone for no reason.

Because the Knight couldn't do their job.

He shook his head.

It's not their fault. The king was a fool for thinking anyone could be truly hollow. And yet, he still felt bitterness towards them.

He lay back down on the bed and buried his face into the pillow.

\-----

A cheerful knock on the door interrupted the silence. Hornet stood up from her chair, stretching, and opened it. Cornifer smiled sheepishly, "Good morning, I brought over some food." He held out a basket filled with something akin to fruit.

"Um, thanks," said Hornet, grabbing the basket and placing it on the table. Hollow grabbed one and stared at it.

"So, Hollow said they wanted to try to walk today."

"Oh? Shall I call for Sly?"

"Yes, I'm not sure how to do this."

Cornifer turned around and headed for Sly's hut. He returned with Sly trailing behind.

"I don't believe you're ready to put this kind of stress on your body, yet."

"I want to walk," signed Hollow.

"But you could further worsen your current injuries."

"I don't care!" Their movements became rapid with impatience. "Show me how to walk again!" They realized how rude they sounded and calmed themself. "Please?"

Sly glanced concernedly at Hornet before saying, "Alright."

Hornet slipped underneath Hollow's arm and helped them outside. Cornifer shut the door behind them.

"Before you can learn to walk, you must learn to stand."

"Okay," they signed. The Vessel began to put their weight on their feet rather than Hornet, causing their knees to shake.

"Hollow…" whispered Hornet, not wanting to let go of them.

"I can do this."

She nodded and let them go. They wobbled, and lost their balance. Hornet managed to catch them before they hit the ground.

"That's a good start," stated Sly, nodding.

Hornet brought their sibling up to a standing position again. 

Hollow practiced standing for about an hour before Quirrel left his hut. "Good morning," he said, despite it being anything but good. "Ah, I see you're already attempting to walk again?"

They nodded, trying to quit swaying in their stance.

"A bit early, but you seem the strong type."

The group helped Hollow the rest of the day as they slowly learned to stand on their own again. Near the end of the day, they suddenly fell to a kneel clutching their chest.

"Oh dear, perhaps we should have waited longer?" said Quirrel, leaning down to lend a hand. Hollow shoved his hand away and forced themself up again.

"Hollow, he's just trying to—"

"I'm fine," they signed as they turned around, walking back to the hut. Sly and Quirrel looked to Hornet for assistance.

"I apologize, they can be a bit stubborn at times."

_ "Stubborn?"  _ thought Quirrel.  _ "Would something like that not be noticeable in the early stages of development?" _

"It's quite alright," said Sly, smiling. "They're resilient, I can tell. Those with the strongest of wills can overcome physical afflictions quicker. How exactly it works is beyond me, but I have seen it in my pupils."

"Are you sure they can overcome this as fast as they wish?" asked Hornet, looking off into the distance.

"Of course, they've made amazing progress, and it's only been a day. I know they will be able to walk on their own within a couple weeks."

"A couple? But they want to by the end of  _ this _ week."

"I'm sorry, but that just isn't plausible."

"It's alright. I can convince them to wait." This was entirely false, as once Hollow set their mind to something, they would not give up until they achieved it.

Quirrel saw the worried look in her eyes and knew what they had to do.

\-----

By the next day, Hollow could stand without the assistance of another bug, but needed a cane Elderbug had carved for mild support. Two days later, they could walk about ten feet. By the end of the week, they were able to walk for ten minutes before having to rest.

Hollow decided they were ready to leave, even though their body screamed otherwise. In the middle of the night, Hornet packed a small brown bag she found under the bed with several lifeblood vials, bandages, the strange fruit Cornifer had gifted to them, dewdrop bottles, and a map Quirrel had drawn during his second journey in Hallownest. Hollow grabbed their cane and the two quietly made their way to Quirrel's hut. He had packed in advance, so when Hornet knocked, he was ready to leave with them. The group silently snuck down the entrance of the well, Hollow going in last. They took one last look at the desolate town and slipped into the caverns below.


	6. The City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for over 1000 hits!

Quirrel looked around the area surrounding the entrance. The orange mist that had once swallowed the underground was noticeably absent. The boils and vines had shrunk back, though were still present. "So, that ancient force… it's truly gone?"

Hornet readjusted her bag. "Don't get your hopes up. This current state may only be temporary. Come on, we must make haste."

He nodded and the group began to traverse the crossroads. The path to the stagway station was clear of any danger: the once violent husks lay on the ground, lifeless. With the Infectious light gone, the caves seemed much darker, causing Hornet to pull out her Lumafly lantern. She led the group all the way to the bench.

"After all this time, one last stag still remains in these forgotten caverns," stated Quirrel, his eyes affixed on the seemingly endless tunnel.

"I was surprised as well when I learned little Ghost had managed to reopen this place," replied Hornet, ringing the small bell. "I once thought they had all passed on after the fall of Hallownest."

Down the tunnel, loud galloping echoed, and the Old Stag appeared. "Greetings, this is the first time I've seen another bug besides that short one who opened the stagways." He squinted. "Wait, do my worn eyes deceive me? Am I in the presence of the Princess of Hallownest and the Hollow One?"

"Yes, it is us, but we are in a great hurry," answered Hornet, trying to remain patient.

Though he would have loved to ask them more questions, he knew he must do his job first. "Of course, step into the seats and I shall take you wherever you wish."

Quirrel stared up at the Old Stag, filled with absolute amazement. Yet another thing that had survived the Infection stood before him in all its glory. He remembered when he rode stags from Greenpath to the City of Tears.

"Um, Quirrel?" called Hornet as she helped Hollow into the high seat. "We have to go."

He shook his head and said, "Ah, yes." He climbed into the back seat, and the stag set off for the capital.

It would take quite a while to get there, so the group wasn't sure what to do. Hornet tied a piece of silk to the end of her needle, Hollow scratched at the bandages covering their eye, and Quirrel just gazed at the ceiling of the tunnel.

He may have been upset with the Knight, but the bandages that covered their body and the way in which they walked made his anger soften.

"So," Quirrel finally said, shattering the silence. "I don't want to seem rude, but I'd like to ask—" he turned to Hollow, "—how did you lose your limb?" He knew it was incredibly impolite, but the curiosity itched at the back of his skull.

Hollow squirmed in their seat and refused to look at Quirrel.

_ LIGHT… BLAZING… SUN... _

Hornet grabbed their hand and whispered, "You don't have to talk about it, Hollow." They began to settle back down. The shame Quirrel felt burned under his mask and he resumed staring at the ceiling.

Hornet had noticed they were missing an arm when they had staggered out of the Temple, but she didn't comment on it in fear of its origin. Especially after the episode that occured when they first woke up.

Quirrel's muscles tensed up due to the now extreme discomfort he had caused. He wanted to apologize, but knew it would make the situation even worse.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the stag began to slow to a halt. The three felt internally relieved as they stepped off the seats and waved goodbye to the stag.

Because of the Lumaflies that had managed to survive all these centuries, she needn't pull out her lantern, but still led the way. A winged sentry lay on the ground, their nail still in hand.

"I've missed the sound of rain upon glass," said Quirrel, watching the drops patter against the windows.

"Yes, yes, it's quite amazing, but we shan't dawdle." Hornet's impatience now shown much clearer; she didn't want Hollow down here for longer than was required.

"Of course, let's go."

The group traveled to the building connected to the storerooms, passing more empty corpses, and came across a small shop. Hornet urged them to keep going, but Quirrel and Hollow wanted to stop for a bit. Inside, Lemm stood, grumbling at the fact someone besides himself was in his shop.

"Hands off the relics!" shouted Lemm when Hollow touched a King's idol. "I've worked very hard for this collection, and I'm not having some filthy delinquent ruining it." He stared at them a moment, then said with a quieter voice, "You…" He glanced out the window. "You look like that statue, but grimier."

Hornet rolled her eyes. "What a strange coincidence. If you'll excuse us, we have some business to attend to."

Lemm snorted. "Business? In this dead kingdom? It's surely not as important as you make it out to be."

"You've no idea who we are," said Hornet, gripping her needle. "Quirrel, we must leave."

Quirrel was eyeing an old journal of a wanderer. "What an interesting dialect. Have you managed to translate it yet?"

Lemm huffed. "No, I've been working on this arcane egg over here." He pointed to the shelf behind him. "I find it much more fascinating."

Hornet looked up at the ceiling, groaning. "We don't have time for this."

Quirrel wasn't listening. "An arcane egg? I've never seen one with my own two eyes, and you've managed to get a hold of one?"

Lemm chuckled. "Not just one." He reached under the counter and pulled out three more, each with its own unique carvings.

Quirrel stared at the three in awe. "How in Wyrm's name did you obtain so many?"

Lemm picked one up. "A short wanderer just kept finding them and selling them to me. Haven't seen them in a while, though; perhaps they've achieved whatever it was they were working towards?"

Quirrel didn't register he was talking about Ghost, too focused on the relics in front of him. He reached for the arcane egg to the left of Lemm. "Hmmm, perhaps… do you mind if I—"

He slapped his hand away. "I said hands off the relics! These aren't for sale."

"Gods, Quirrel just give it up," said Hornet, stomping the floor.

He couldn't tear his eyes away from the ancient object. "I'll give you 3,000 geo."

"Quirrel!"

Lemm scratched his beard. "Geo means nothing to me."

Quirrel sighed; he had nothing else to offer. "Fine. Let's go, Princess."

"Finally. Alright, Hollow, it's time to…" when she turned around, no one was there.

"Oh dear," mumbled Quirrel.

"Gods damn it!" she shouted, throwing her hands in the air. "Now look what you've done!" She sprinted down the halls, calling for her sibling.

Outside, in the rain, stood Hollow, staring up at the statue of themself surrounded by the three dreamers. At the foot was a plaque.

"Memorial to the Hollow Knight

In the Black Vault far above

Through its sacrifice, Hallownest lasts eternal."

They read the words over and over. This monument had been erected only a few years after Hollow had been locked away in the Black Egg, yet the state it was in suggested it was quite new.

They gently placed a hand against the cold stone, tracing the paths the water traversed. As their eyes rose to meet that of the statue's, they suddenly felt small. The large figure loomed above them, almost threateningly. Hollow stumbled backward, nearly tripping over their own legs.

This statue represented everything the Hollow Knight was supposed to be: a hero, a savior, a perfect vessel. Yet, as they stared into its chiseled eyes, they didn't even recognize it. This was a depiction of something the Knight would never be, but something they were designed to become.

_ "Vessel, come here," said the Pale King, his voice loud and clear. "I have something to ask." _

_ Hollow shivered behind the doorway, knowing they had done something impure. Did they forget to put away their drawings? Did they leave a book out? Did Hornet say something? No, she wouldn't do that. _

_ "Vessel, I won't ask again." _

_ Hollow gathered their thoughts and walked into the room, trying to appear as empty as possible. They stood with a straightened back, waiting for further instructions. _

_ The King stood at his work desk, his back facing the Vessel. "What is this?" _

_ Hollow cautiously walked closer, peering over his shoulder. On the desk lay an essay the Knight had written about the large tree in Greenpath. They felt their heart skip a beat. _

_ “You know this is something an impure vessel would do, correct?” said the King, still staring at the writings on his desk. “And you are not impure.” _

_ Hollow shook with terror. _

_ The Wyrm finally turned around, stoic as ever. “You are not like your siblings, correct?” _

_ They couldn’t move. _

_ “Answer me, Vessel!” roared the King, finally showing his anger. “Are you hollow?!” _

_ “Of course!” they signed. Their eyes widened when they realized their mistake. _

_ The King’s face twisted into a horrible grimace. “Who taught you sign?” he asked, voice lowered to a nearly inaudible level. _

_ The Vessel only stared in dread. _

_ The Great Wyrm slammed a fist down on the table. “Who has corrupted my Vessel?!” _

_ Tears began to well up in the Vessel’s eyes. The sight made him realize something. _

_ “It’s your sister, isn’t it?” he said, now calm. _

_ “No! No! No! NoNoNoNo!” Hollow signed frantically. _

_ “Dear Vessel, I apologize for my belligerent behavior. You are not at fault for your impurities, it is that meddling sibling of yours. Excuse me, I have something I must say to her.” _

_ The King began to walk out the door, until he felt Hollow's hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see the most terrified face in his life. _

_ Despite his heart screaming at him to let it slide, he said, “Vessel, you are not being hollow. If you want to show me how pure you truly are, let me go.” _

_ The grip on his shoulder tightened, claws digging. _

_ “Vessel.” _

_ They let go. _

_ When the Wyrm left the room, Hollow sank to the floor, tears streaming down their face. _

“Hollow, what are you doing out here?” shouted Hornet, running out of the western building.

Hollow did not hear her, too focused on the daunting statue before them.

“Come on, you don’t need to get your bandages wet.” She jerked them by the arm. When they turned to face her, void particles were falling from their eyes.

“imsorryimsorryimsorryimsorryimsorryimsorry,” they signed, arms shaking.

“Hollow? What are you talking about?”

“icanticanticanticant—” they squeezed their eyes shut, feeling ashamed to even look at her.

She grabbed their wrists to stop their movements. “Hollow.”

They opened their eyes.

"It's not your fault. Stop blaming yourself for what happened to the kingdom."

Hollow pulled their arms out of her grip and signed, "He hurt you because I couldn't stand up to him."

"I didn't stand up to him either, so we're even."

The Knight looked up at the statue again. Its face was empty and cold.

"Back off, you fiend!" boomed a voice in the distance.

"Who is that?" asked Hornet, already running towards the source. Hollow grabbed their cane and followed after her, trying to run at the same speed.

Near the Nailsmith's hut stood Zote the Mighty, a knight of great renown, struggling to fight off a vengefly. "You dare challenge Zote the Mighty?" He waved his wooden nail aimlessly.

"Oh my Gods, are you serious?"

"Who is this?" asked Hollow.

"A moron." Hornet unholstered her needle and threw it at the vengefly, killing it instantly. She then withdrew it using the silk tied at the end.

"You better watch where you're aiming! You could have struck me, and then you would have to meet Life Ender!"

"You don't exactly have better accuracy with the way you wield your weapon."

"That was my prey, and you—"

"I don't care, I have things to do."

His tiny body shook with anger. "You dare interrupt—"

"Farewell." She walked back to the building, Hollow confusedly trailing behind. The elevator lowered to the ground floor, and out stepped Quirrel.

"Ah, I see you've found your sibling," he said. He was holding something.

"What's that?" asked Hornet, pointing at the object.

"A wanderer's journal," he replied, proudly presenting it to her. "It's the only thing he was willing to offer."

Hornet sighed. "Well, are you satisfied?"

"The most I can be."

"Good. Let's leave."

The group descended into the Royal Waterways. When Hollow's feet touched the wet floor, they shivered in disgust.

"Are we sure this is sanitary?" asked Hornet, trying not to get her cloak wet.

Quirrel searched the room for anything 'unsanitary.' "Well, no one has used these in a thousand years. I'm sure it's fine."

The three continued until they came across a tunnel that traveled straight down. Quirrel squinted. "I think there's a bench down there."

"Really?" said Hornet, walking around the opening. "You're going to go all the way down there just to sit on a bench?"

He didn't reply, and just jumped straight down.

"Quirrel!"

"Come on down! This bench is nice!"

"Quirrel, I'm actually going to leave you here."

"Please?”

She sighed and helped Hollow down slowly, since leaping down would be unthinkable considering their current state. Hollow settled in the middle of the bench, with Hornet and Quirrel at each of their sides. Hornet leaned against them with her needle resting on her lap. Quirrel placed his nail against the leg of the bench and fell asleep almost immediately. Hollow fell asleep next, exhausted from the actions of the day. Hornet took one last look around, just to make sure of their safety, and slipped into a gentle slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just realized everyone is crying constantly lol


	7. The Sea Calls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this one's a bit late

_ "Child…" called a strange voice. _

_ Hornet looked around to find herself in a strange room. It seemed as though she were in a circus tent. Lining the dark red walls were several scarlet torches, the only source of light. She instinctively reached for her needle, and found nothing there. _

_ "Who are you?!" she shouted, terrified to be without her weapon. _

_ "Don't be afraid…" _

_ The princess pushed herself to her feet and began walking in a random direction. It seemed no matter where she went, it was always towards the voice. _

_ "That's right… come closer…" _

_ Hornet kept moving until she entered a large, round room. It was entirely empty except for a few of those scarlet torches that unsettled her deeply. _

_ A sudden flash of red appeared in front of her, and when it dissipated, a strange being stood before her. They leaned down and held out their hand. _

_ "Greetings, child," they said with that horrid voice. _

_ Hornet ignored their hand. "What do you want from me?" _

_ The stranger smiled, standing up straight again and retracting their arm. "Ah, it seems the Hollow One was correct when they claimed you to be the vicious type." _

_ Why does this stranger know of her sibling? "Where is my needle?" _

_ They turned away from her. "I like your enthusiasm, but you must be patient. First, I'd like to make an offer." _

_ Hornet was getting more angry by the second. This thing took away her only method of self-defense and now 'wants to make an offer'? _

_ "I can see you're frustrated, but I promise you'll accept this deal." _

_ Since Hornet had nothing to really do without her needle, she crossed her arms in defeat. "What do you wish to ask of me?" _

_ "Do you remember when your sibling spoke of this so-called 'dream nail'?" _

_ She raised a brow, but continued to listen. _

_ "Well, I'd like to have that." _

_ "And why do you desire such an obscure tool?" _

_ "I have my reasons." _

_ "If you want to make a deal, lay down all the conditions. I'm not accepting the offer unless you tell me why you desire it." _

_ They chuckled. "Of course, child. I wish to simply leave this realm." _

_ "I presume you mean the dream realm?" _

_ "No, my dear." _

_ They turned back around, leaning into her face. _

_ "The Nightmare realm." _

_ They snapped, and the whole room became visible. More torches lit along the walls, revealing an entire crowd of strange bugs watching the two speak. The creature that stood in front of Hornet turned to the crowd. _

_ "My children are aching to leave this cursed place; it's quite cramped once you get used to it." _

_ Hornet was so taken aback she nearly fell over. "What are you?" _

_ "A bug who cares for his family, just like you. Now, don't you want something in return?" _

_ "I won't help you." _

_ The grin on his face widened, revealing his razor-sharp teeth. "We'll see, my dear." He turned to face the audience once again, then back to Hornet. "I have seen how much you care for that sibling of yours." _

_ The being snapped, and Hollow appeared beside him. They looked just like they were before they were sealed away in the Black Egg. Hollow saw Hornet and waved joyfully. _

_ "What are you doing?" she asked, a desperate edge to her voice. _

_ "You care so deeply for them, you wouldn't want them to be hurt again, correct?" _

_ Hollow's body began to melt, Void dripping on the patterned floor. Black liquid spilled from their eye sockets. They fell to the ground, writhing in agony. _

_ "Stop! Please!" cried Hornet, falling to her knees to hold them. _

_ He snapped again, and Hollow disappeared, leaving Hornet with nothing in her hands. "You don't want this to happen to your sibling, do you?" _

_ "You coward." She leapt at him, but he vanished in a flash of red once again. _

_ "Bring me the dream nail, and I shall show mercy to the Hollow Child." His voice seemed to come from everywhere. _

_ "Why shan't you just get it yourself?" _

_ "Their mind remains locked to us. The cause, I do not know of, but it forbids us entry. You, however, have their trust." _

_ "I'm not going to perpetuate your vile plan." _

_ He laughed. "Say what you will now, my child, but I know those words will come back to taunt you." _

Hornet catapulted upright, shouting. She wildly whipped her head around in search of the creature, but she was in the damp waterways once again. Hollow was still fast asleep, but Quirrel had left at some point. She stood up, scanning the room for any sign of him. His nail was not present, but his travel bag lay under the bench.

"Oh my Gods, that explorer…" she grumbled, sliding her needle in its holster. "He's going to get himself killed if he doesn't start paying attention."

She gave her sibling a firm shake of the shoulder, but to no avail. With them not responding, she found herself in the middle of a dilemma. Should she stay with Hollow and hope that Quirrel returns, or chase after him and leave Hollow vulnerable?

_ The water was still. _

Hornet, without thinking, broke into a sprint. She was not sure where she was going, just wandering in a random direction.

"Quirrel!" she called down the dripping tunnels. Nothing but the echo of her voice answered her. The expanse of these waterways seemed endless, stretching forever into the distance.

She ran for what felt like an eternity, until a ledge came into view. Before her stood a massive junkyard, filled with empty chests and broken Hallownest seals. In the center of it all was a mass of flailing tendrils. The cracks of thunder rang in her ears.

Hornet squinted at the mass of darkness, and noticed a figure floating in the lake surrounding the island of garbage. It was Quirrel.

"No!"

She threw her needle at the edge of the island and leapt into the water. After swimming to his body, she dragged him to a strip of land farthest away from the rolling waves of Void.

Nothing seemed obviously wrong, except for a single black streak trailing from the left eye socket of his mask.

"No! Not yet!"

Hornet reached into a pocket woven in the lining of her cloak and pulled out a lifeblood syringe. She drove it straight into Quirrel's chest and pushed the plunger. Being on the receiving end of an action like this would be incredibly painful, but he did not move.

"Please!"

She wiped away the black streak; it was cool to the touch.

When she finally looked up, she realized tendrils were beginning to lash towards her. She scooped Quirrel up in one arm and threw her needle at the ledge. It was quite a long ways up, but she managed to pull herself to the top. When she looked back, she noticed the tendrils that were chasing her were now submerged in the water. Inky blackness that seemed to absorb all the light from the caverns spread throughout the lake.

Hornet began to run back to the bench, before realizing she had no idea where she was. Every corner seemed identical, and no matter where she went, she ended up back at the ledge.

_ This way… _

She ran into the same wall again.

_ Go that way… _

That damned ledge again.

“Hollow!” she screamed. “Where are you?!”

Her entire body felt too heavy to hold with her legs, and she fell to her knees.

_ Break the light… _

She looked down at her lantern. The Lumafly danced, and her eyes followed its movements.

_ Free the creature… _

Hornet scratched at the top with her claws.

_ Obey the darkness… _

She unscrewed the top and dropped the lid. The Lumafly thumped against the glass a few times, before flying out of the opening. It was the last thing she saw before blackness enveloped her vision.


	8. Hiatus

Hey guys.

I'm sorry, but I have to go on hiatus. I originally started this work as a hobby, but I've become too stressed over trying to get the chapters out in time, and as a result, the chapters are not as well-written as they should be. I won't abandon this project, and should return before December.

Thank you for your support.

\- Alex


	9. Small Update

Hey guys.

This is just going to be a quick update.

I have not abandoned this work, don't worry. I'm currently working on the next chapter and it will be up likely some time this month or early December.

I also wanted to clear up a misconception: when I say "The Knight," I am referring to The Hollow Knight. Any references to Ghost will just be "Ghost," "Little Ghost," or something similar.

I apologize for not mentioning this earlier. I wasn't sure if some people would get confused or not.


End file.
